


not this time

by loki (lokigurl)



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokigurl/pseuds/loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>does fantasy blur the lines of reality, or the other way around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	not this time

his fingertips   
search her body   
desperately   
she clenches   
her eyes shut, helpless  
to stop   
the flood of images   
scenarios   
where she isn't involved   
and it hurts

his (her) tongue   
roughly (smoothly)   
swirls around her nipple and   
she breathes in   
all his fantasies   
(gravel and metal and fast and furious)   
caresses   
(tender and yielding and honeyed and hesitant)   
not meant for her   
and it hurts

his (her) palms   
press down on her shoulders   
he holds himself above her   
(it's different this way)   
she lets him   
think   
he has control   
but she remembers   
a different time (with softer skin   
against   
her own)   
and it hurts

his (her) hips   
grind   
rhymically   
faster (slower)   
not teasing (not this time)   
determined   
to   
reach   
an   
end (sometimes it goes for hours   
but not here, not now)   
the air smells different   
and it hurts

his breath   
once ragged and rushed   
now fades out and   
he looks at her   
studies   
stares   
singes   
and she wonders if   
he can see the things inside her head   
(memories)  
for, the things he's only   
imagined   
she's done   
(with her)   
and the guilt she feels   
it hurts   
(but only a little)


End file.
